Una Inesperada Tramoya
by BitingRain
Summary: Habían misterios que se quedaban sin resolver. Éste no era uno de ellos. Mas bien, nunca lo fue. El crimen no paga y Sousuke no perdona. Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka.


**Notas de Autor**

Escribí esto como un ejercicio para mí misma, el ejercicio consistía en decirme a mí misma: ¡QUÉ HACES QUE NO ESTAS ESCRIBIENDO SOUHARU! ¡MALDITA FLOJA, ESCRIBE ALGO, YA!

No, la verdad es que tuve una discusión con mi sis y le hice un one-shot para sacarle maripositas en el estómago con souharu; es un fic de comedia, con su toque de romance. Disfrútenlo. Espero que esto me haya servido de calentamiento para terminar los fics que me faltan :v

 **Advertencia del one-shot: FIC SOUHARU.** Me desquite con una cosita que me ha estado molestando (si eres souharu shipper me vas a entender la indirecta en el fic) y seré directa, ustedes saben que yo soy souharu shipper hasta morir, así que no me vengan con gafedades de otras ships; lean los tags y ahórrenme el mal trago. Respeto ante todo, pero exijo materia gris, esto es un fic souharu gracias.

 **Una Inesperada Tramoya**

Desconcierto. No había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía en ese momento Yamazaki Sousuke. Las probabilidades estaban allí para hacer acto de presencia a lo largo de toda tu vida, era una manera de darle cierta chispa a tus días. Pero no había que exagerar tampoco. Cuánto chance había para que algo como esto hubiera ocurrido. Una de sus pertenencias había sido hurtada, y él creía conocer al culpable; podría decirse que tenía toda la certeza del mundo de que Nanase Haruka era su _Carmen Sandiego_ , ahora la pregunta era: cuándo iba a hacer su gran espectáculo y declarar abiertamente en frente de todos los medios internacionales de comunicación que él había sido el que robo su toalla corta favorita.

Habían organizado una de esas benditas sesiones de práctica conjunta en el destartalado instituto público de los mocosos de Iwatobi. Sousuke por poco se quedaba en el internado, porque ya para qué, no tenía más asignaciones inter escolares y ninguna obligación con el club. Los exámenes de ingreso estaban en camino, qué rayos hacia chapoteando en aquel estanque de poca monta. Pero el acoso de Rin no tuvo descanso, de paso él no era de los que le gustaba portarse imperioso a la hora de complacer a un amigo.

A la hora de que todos agarraran sus peroles y cada quién con su cada cuál, Sousuke se separó por un momento de sus pertenencias para extenderle a Rin su desodorante en aerosol, cuándo iba a ser el día en que iba a dejar de ser una madre soltera, se preguntaba el castaño. Al volver a su previo aposento no encontró por ningún lado su toalla corta azul marino con lunares blancos, y eso que recordaba haberla dejado encima de su bolso de mano. El más alto echó la vista al vestuario, Rin tenía su desodorante, Momo su toalla de respaldo, Nitori su estima, puesto que no le pidió ninguna de sus pertenencias, ¿entonces? Dónde podía estar su toalla, él estaba seguro que la había traído. A Yamazaki Sousuke no se le podía perder nada, nada.

Después de esperar el debido tiempo pertinente para mirar estupefacto su propio bolso, buscó otros medios para expresar su angustia; encontrar un culpable en el bando de Iwatobi.

Se acercó hasta los infantes, semidesnudo, pantalón de gabardina blanco y sus húmedos cortos cabellos goteándole el pecho y la espalda descubierta. Miró de reojo a cada uno de ellos, que seguían en el menester de remplazar su traje de baño con su uniforme, a excepción de Nanase fenómeno Haruka, que obviamente seguía exhaustivamente secando su retaguardia y extremidades a través del textil de natación, no pretendía quitarse el bañador, planeaba llevarlo bajo el uniforme, como cosa rara…

Pero aquel auto reflejo de observar a Nanase mas de la cuenta no le había sido contraproducente ahora, había visto algo muy interesante. Un juego de luces o una chispa de posibilidad habían salpicado su visión, algo que parecía su toalla estaba entremetida en un bolso escolar que estaba detrás del banco en uso de los presentes dueños del club, más precisamente, detrás de vice capitán del equipo. El impetuoso joven avanzó hasta la estancia de los residentes, y al previsualizar la llegada del visitante, todos se giraron en unísona curiosidad, todos menos uno. Nanase retrocedió, justo detrás de su capitán, se inclinó hasta su bolso y lo cerró terminantemente.

Sospechoso. Demasiado.

Bueno, no había más que hacer que pedirle a Nanase que abriera su bolso para ver si su toalla estaba allí. Casi ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que la había tomado intencionalmente, a lo mejor cayó allí por pura casualidad o éste la había tomado por equivocación. Capaz y no era su toalla, y tan solo era un truco de su mente. De una u otra forma Sousuke ignoro las miradas y postro la suya en la única que le importaba. Sin molestarse en sonreír si quiera un ápice, dijo en aquella voz agotada por el entrenamiento, que fácilmente podía pasar por despótica, qué abriera su bolso, que creía haber visto su toalla dentro de este, la cual había perdido hace un instante.

Haruka, ni corto ni perezoso le dijo:

" _ **Yo no te robe tu toalla."**_

El tono en el que lo dijo y la forma en la que lo dijo, eclipso la atención por entero de todos los reflectores de aquel teatro. No solo el impertinente de Hazuki y el incauto de Ryugazaki estaban al pendiente de aquella pequeña entrevista, Sameazuka e Iwatobi asomaban las cabezas para ver si habían oído bien; por supuesto Nanase no tuvo reparo para repetir aquello una vez más:

" _ **No tengo tu toalla."**_

Decía mientras ponía su bolso a una distancia recelosa. Sousuke, incapaz de asimilar aquel denso ambiente, respondió con el mismo tono resentido que el más bajo:

" _ **Abre tu bolso, para ver si no la tienes."**_

 _Ese había sido su error número cuatro, ¿cuáles era sus otros tres?, ¿realmente importaba?, si había dejado que aquella situación llegara hasta aquí, estaba tácito que había dejado tras él una serie de metidas de pata que muy fácilmente pudo haberse ahorrado, pero una vez más, era_ _ **su toalla favorita**_ _, ¡la azul con lunares blancos!, ¡y Nanase era su ladrón!_

Por supuesto al instante habían saltado los padres adoptivos de Nanase, por su costado estaba Tachibana con aquella cara de santo que no rompía un plato, exigiendo que ambas partes se "tranquilizaran", claro que muy tranquilo no estaba el pelirrojo que salió en connotación un micro segundo después. Rin sostuvo desconfiadamente de los hombros a su mejor amigo y con una voz más autoritaria que dramática, para variar, le pidió a Sousuke que se detuviera en ese instante, que _**Haru**_ era incapaz de hacer una cosa así.

Sobraba decir que la cosa quedó hasta allí, pecaría de escoria humana si volvía a insistirle a Haruka que abriera su humilde mochila.

Sousuke tuvo que salir del club sin una segunda opinión en cuanto a su apariencia general, salió con el gakuran blanco empapado y con su guardián al lado casi que a punta de jalonazos de oreja ¿quién era la madre ahora?

Por supuesto la victima de aquel atraco no dejo las cosas así, su compañero de cuarto tuvo que oír día y noche por el resto de aquella semana la cantaleta de la toalla perdida; y la misma tarde del accidente Rin se había fajado buscando con Sousuke la susodicha en el cuarto que compartían ambos. Y cuando se creyó que ésta a lo mejor estaba en la casa de sus padres, arrumada a una esquina de su cuarto, una vez más se subrayaba la desaparición de esta. Dónde podía estar, y si no podía conseguirla, estaba más que obvio que fue hurtada; por Dios, si fue Nanase, _**obviamente.**_

Estaba clarísimo en sus conjeturas. Qué coño. Había que ir a casa de Nanase a arreglar el asunto. No más intermediarios ni espectadores omnipresentes. Esto debía resolverlo directamente con aquel ladronzuelo, ese, ese… _ **Haru.**_

Sousuke a veces olvidaba que había hecho la pases con aquel ser. Supuestamente ahora eran amigos, supuestamente tenía su número de celular, oh esperen, si lo tenía…

 _ **/En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa/ 3:46 PM**_

Fue la corta nota que dejo Sousuke antes de su apresurado encuentro. Clase y decoro ante todo, pensaba el mayor, que iba a reclamarle a su amigo que se había robado una desgastada toalla para secarse el cabello.

Sousuke toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta ¿habrá huido?, qué va, como si no fuera a regresar más nunca a la casa de su abuela, si Nanase era el culpable, debía redimirse, él lo ayudaría a hacerlo. Con manía experta, o más bien intuición masculina de punta, Sousuke giro la manilla para encontrarse que en su defecto, Nanase seguía dejando las puertas abiertas de su casa, eso o sabía que este venia y no podía abrirle la puerta; quién sabe a lo mejor se estaba bañando, el muy descarado. Podría hasta volverle a insistir que él no había robado nada, y lamentablemente, si se daba el caso, Sousuke se prometía así mismo que no volvería a insistir y dejaría por perdida aquella toalla, pero la imagen de Nanase posiblemente quedaría deteriorada por el resto de su vida; si, todo por una toalla…

Al entrar como perro por su casa, subiendo altivo por aquellas rechinantes escaleras, arremetió contra la puerta del ya famoso cuarto de baño del propietario. Detrás de la puerta número uno se encontraba ni más ni menos que Nanase Haruka, apenas saliendo de la bañera, no se asusten, o más bien, disgústense, pues tenía puesto el traje de baño ceñido al cuero; casi ignorando por completo la presencia de Sousuke, tomó del respaldar de los paños una humilde toalla azul con lunares blanco, se la pasó por la cara, por los hombros y finalmente por aquel atesado cabello.

— _ **Lo sabía, sabía que te la habías llevado tú.**_ — Sousuke __no contuvo su rabia y de tres largos pasos acortó la distancia entre ellos, le dedico una de sus mortíferas miradas y postro su mano encima de la toalla, justo arriba de la cabeza del moreno, eso sí, sin terminar de despojarlo de ella.

— _ **Si la quieres de vuelta, llévatela.**_ — decía con descaro, a pesar de haberla usado y empapado hace unos momentos. — _**No es como si la necesitara.**_

— _ **Primero quiero saber por qué**_ **.** —Él no parecía arrepentido, y no parecía negar haberla robado deliberadamente. — _**¿te la llevaste por error, no es verdad?**_ — Intentó cerciorarse — _ **Ayúdame a entender, que razón tendrías tu para querer llevarte esa vieja toalla, una toalla que me conoce todo el mundo, que he tenido de tiempo, que es mi favorita; si la tomaste por gusto, quiero saber por qué razón.**_

— _ **fue por gusto, entonces.**_

 _Tan poco cooperativo, como siempre. Pero Nanase era un caso especial, hasta Sousuke lo entendía._

— _ **Nanase, no me hagas perder la paciencia, una de dos, o eres cleptómano o te gusto.**_

— _ **Me gustas.**_

 _Impredecible, como siempre. Sin olvidar raro, ladrón, y algo lindo._

 _Qué tenía Nanase Haruka que era absorto de todo castigo, el por qué cualquiera saltaba a su defensa o lo perdonaba al instante después de cada ofensa, eso no lo sabía, pero una cosa estaba clara, Nanase Haruka no podía estar enamorado de todos ellos._

— _ **Haru, ¿sabes algo?, consérvala.**_ — Le soltó al fin del agarre brusco, despidiéndose silenciosamente de su _toalla favorita_ , a la cual Haruka se arropó más en su textura.

— _ **Gracias Sousuke.**_

 **FIN**

 **Notas Finales**

No me asesinen, pronto les actualizare en grande, así que denme abracitos más bien, dejen el bloque de cemento para decorar el jardín.

Llámenme una agnóstica, pero esa puta toalla grita SouHaru por donde vaya. Saben que lo es, dejen de engañarse.

Albricia por la toalla souharu, y las chaquetas azules souharu; paz y bien, (oye, ahora que lo pienso, debo hacer un fic acerca de esas chaquetas…) los amo, y el souharu los ama a ustedes, bye bye. 3


End file.
